


seeing your heart

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Multi, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: Based on my tweet which gave me a little motivation to write cuteness for Valentine’s Day!Crystal Exarch & WoL having the same idea & making heart-shaped sandwiches for each other ✨☺️
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	seeing your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Crystal Exarch & heart-shaped sandwiches = adorable!!!

“I didn’t know you’d be bringing something too.”

Upon seeing a picnic basket on the blanket, the Warrior feels a little foolish. He should’ve known G’raha would come prepared given he’s made sandwiches just for them before.

“Ah I apologize, I didn’t want you to assume you had to take on extra work given how busy you’ve been lately.”

It’s felt like months since they’ve been able to do something like this, nevetheless the Warrior is grateful for it.

Taking a seat near their friend, they finally set down the package containing their own set of sandwiches. Upon doing so, G’raha notices the bandaged finger on the Warrior’s right hand, and he can’t help reaching out to lightly graze his fingers over it.

“Hah, silly accident while making what’s in here.”

The Warrior smiles despite inwardly feeling a bit overwhelmed with happiness at the sheer brush of their fingers.

“It must be amazing if you went through the trouble.” G’raha smiles in return, a bit of blush showing on his cheeks.

“Well, I don’t make these for just anyone..”

As they say this, they begin to lift the lid of the packaging to reveal the heart-shaped sandwiches. It’s rather comical given the Exarch takes out his own from the basket to unveil exactly the same thing!

Both are rather awe-struck for a moment to even say anything. When they finally do though, they both end up laughing.

“My oh my, we really are a pair huh?”

“Couldn’t agree more.” G’raha is blushing again as he starts to reach to grab one of the Warrior’s sandwiches. “May I have a taste?”

Something clicks in the Warrior’s mind, something they haven’t indulged in for a while, but he pushes it aside to instead nod and also take one of G’raha’s sandwiches.

“Of course.” They gently hold the heart-shape sandwich for a moment, already knowing it’ll taste delicious given G’raha puts love into anything he ever does.

For a few minutes the two indulge in the sandwiches. G’raha seems beyond pleased as he grabs for two more, some crumbs remaining on the sides of his mouth that the Warrior can’t help laughing at while they eat.

“You put my cooking to shame.” G’raha finally comments.

“It’s not always about technicality. You make things in a way no one else does, and I love it.”

Reaching over to wipe away the crumbs on G’raha’s cheeks that grow hot at the touch and sweet sentiments, the Warrior can’t help how his feelings grow deeper each time they talk like this. Every time their eyes meet, it’s creates a lovely echo in his heart, one that the Warrior never wants to be without.

“I love yours too...so much I wish to have more if I may?”

The words contain an underlying meaning, and it has the Warrior soaring all over again.

G’raha does indeed finish every heart-shaped sandwich, and the Warrior adoringly wipes away more crumbs each time.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter if you’d like! -majestaspirit


End file.
